


Rough patchwork

by Spoiler1001



Series: Reaper chronicles [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Love, Reploid-human relationship, Robot Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Reaper recover from a bad mission and deal with some stress. The fun way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough patchwork

Zero and Reaper’s mission was going bad. Reaper’s outfit was ripped, and her face was scratched but healing. The maverick was good, almost too good. 

 

“Zero! He's almost too good.” Reaper whispered. He was physically close so that could have been a bit too loud as is.

 

“Yes. He's too good. That's how he killed all those people.” Zero growled. 

 

“So what are we gonna do?” Reaper asked, breathing hard. 

 

“I'm going to distract him while you attack him from behind.” Zero said. 

 

“That puts you in unnecessary danger.” Reaper noted

 

Zero smirked. “Worried?” 

 

Veronica huffed. “No. I know you can handle it. I just don't want to explain why you came back dinged up to X he worries enough as is.” 

 

Zero let out a purring laugh and jumped at the raving maverick. The plan succeeded, but Zero’s armor was dented beyond belief, but surprisingly repairable. After X spent a decent amount of time yelling at the two of them the officials in the med bay let them go home. 

 

And by that, it is meant that she dragged him to her apartment. Zero's armor was in the armory getting repaired, leaving the helmet on. Zero himself was wearing an under armor. It was a black jumpsuit with red and gray trimmings. It was tight, showing artificial muscles. They looked real enough to fool anyone who lived under a rock and didn't know he was an android. 

 

Her apartment was warm and welcoming, unlike the glare she shot Zero as he sat down on the couch. 

 

“We got the maverick. Don't be so upset.” Zero said as she poured herself a shot of whiskey from her cabinet. 

 

“I'll stop being upset when you stop putting yourself in danger like that.” Reaper snapped. “We should have waited for backup.”

 

“Maverick hunting is dangerous already and we're one of the few that can't be affected by the virus. If we got anyone else involved, they would have gotten infected.” Zero calmly said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. 

 

“I know. It's just I really enjoy fighting alongside you, and I can't loose another partner.” Reaper muttered as she gets ready for another shot, only to be stopped by Zero. By now he was practically on top of her, he was so close.

 

“You won’t.” Zero said with conviction.

 

“You can't promise that.” Reaper said, reaching for the whiskey that Zero had put back in the cabinet. 

 

“I just did.” Zero said in complete seriousness. Reaper noted how close he was to her and blushed. Zero saw it and smirked. “I don't think that's from the whiskey.” He purred in her ear, causing her to unconsciously pull herself closer to him. 

 

“W-What do you think it is?” Reaper tried to say confidently, but it came out a whimper. Instead of answering he grazed her neck with his teeth lightly. 

 

She yelped. 

 

Her breath became uneven as he stopped. “I think you want me to stay tonight.” He chuckled darkly in her ear. 

 

“Yes.” She squeaked. “I w-want you...to stay the night.” She finished quickly. She has blushing even more now and panting slightly.  She rubbed against him softly, causing Zero to groan in slight pleasure. 

 

Her pupils were fully dilated and her breath was quivering. 

 

A deep chuckle vibrated in his chest and Reaper bit her lip and moaned softly. 

 

“Tease.” She whispered. He smiled and picked her up, placing her on her counter. 

 

Zero kissed her and she pulled him close.

He snaked his hands over her exposed stomach and ran his hands lower, drawing a gasp from her. He wanted to pleasure her right here and now, but he had to draw this out. If it ended too soon, it wouldn't be good. Reaper was pulled closer to the edge of the cabinet so she could grind against him. 

 

Zero wasn't originally built anatomically correct. He was just armor, but when Zero destroyed himself the first time, and he was rebuilt, he was rebuilt with a humanoid body and his new armor was built to resemble the old armor. He was told it was because he could live life without fighting, at least for a bit. He laughed it off because he loved to fight. He was made for it. 

 

He almost didn't realise the Reaper was on the brink of orgasm, he was so lost in thought. Almost being the key word. He picked up on her light breathy gasp and all senses were focused on her. Her eyes were closed and a light blush making her freckles more noticeable. She was muttering his name under her breath like a prayer. When she came, she whimpered softly and Zero kissed her forehead, holding her close. She had a thin layer of sweat coating her skin and making the torn remains of her battle suit uncomfortable. Zero solved that by ripping it off of her body. She gasped in shock and the sudden feeling of cool air whisked around her. Zero felt overdressed right now, especially after seeing Reaper in nothing but a sports bra and panties. He wanted to take Reaper right off that counter and rush her into her bedroom and make her scream in pleasure. She wanted that as well, but Zero would see to that later. 

 

She stood up, jumping off the cabinet and grabbed onto it for support, her legs still weakened from her climax. Zero helped her steady herself and she grabbed the zipper that was just under his chin. Zero stiffened, but smirked as she pulled it down slowly, exposing his chest, taunt and fit. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he was human, but because she knew, she could faintly see the metal workings underneath his skin. She didn't care, she loved him. She finished with the zipper. Zero kissed her hard, tasting the whiskey. Reaper moaned into the kiss, causing Zero to grab her and pull her closer to him. Reaper pulled the top of the jumpsuit down past his shoulders.

 

“Zero, I want you.” She whispered. Zero smirked and pulled away and stepped out of his jumpsuit. She smirked at his not wearing boxers or briefs. She soon found herself against the wall. Zero smiled and slid her panties down her legs. Zero stood up and separated her legs. Reaper leaned on the wall, eyes closed. Her eyes shot open when Zero entered her. She let out a shallow gasp and Zero smiled darkly at her reaction. He slid in easily and her body was eager to accommodate him. Pleasure echoed through his body and he let out a small primal growl. Zero thrusted into her with care not to hurt her but with enough force to move her entire body. Reaper untied his hair and ran her fingers through it. She gripped it tight when he hit her g-spot. Both of them moaned. She began muttering things about how she loved him under her breath. He wanted to tell her he loved her too, but that wasn't the right word. He needed her. After Iris died, after he killed her, he was just going through the motions numbly. It was just one maverick after another, but while X put his body back together, she fixed his soul, or at least made him feel like he still had one. 

 

Reaper let out a breathy moan when she was close to another orgasm. Zero focused on her heart beat. How it fluttered when she came around him. Zero kissed her hairline, where dark brownish red roots met lcy silver hair. 

 

“Veronica…” Zero whispered in her ear. The tone of his voice when he said her birth name, the love and the passion, made her come again, though not as hard. Zero loved it. He always loved how her body responded to him. How her body, that was toned to be a deadly weapon: he knows, he's seen her rip through hundreds of mavericks with a violent grace that he can only describe as a ballet of destruction, could yield to him and cause him to lose himself. Zero could remember the first time he met her, he was frustrated by her flirting, but, damn him, he loved seeing her fight mavericks. He wasn't attracted by her looks or her charms, but her fighting spirit. 

 

“You only say my name like that, when you're close, Zero.” Reaper purred, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. He wanted to not come, stay like this with her forever, to not have to worry about mavericks and just be with her like this, against the wall, fucking her, but he knew that fate wouldn't allow for that, but he will always be happy with this memory. A few more thrusts into her and Zero almost howled as he came. When male reploids have an orgasm, there is no semen or any fluid being ejaculated, it's just circuits sparking with pleasure and then it's over. 

 

Zero was breathing hard into Reaper's neck and pulled away from her eventually, not letting go of her because as soon as he does, she'll slide down the wall, she was that weak right now. He picked her up and carried her to bed gently. He laid down his head on her stomach, where he could hear her breathe. She ran his fingers through his hair, this time rubbing his scalp. He smiled lightly, just enjoying her company. He could see her scars, especially the one that she got when her last boyfriend stabbed her through. He wanted to rip that British boy to pieces, but she got to him first. 

 

With all her scars he never saw her as broken or damaged, just experienced and beautiful. He loved everything about her and wanted to show it, but he could only show so much. He made up for it in quiet moments like these. He slowly fell asleep, his body relaxing against her. Reaper soon followed, taking her hand away from his hair. 

 

The next morning Zero woke up alone in the bed. He looked over to the nightstand and saw the jumpsuit folded and clean. Zero smiled and got dressed. He heard the sound of water running, signaling that she was in the shower. He considered joining her, but decided that wouldn't be necessary, however he didn't smell the left over food, meaning that she hadn't eaten yet and he began cooking a small breakfast for her. After a while Reaper walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a new battle suit but it was zipped down to her waist, showing a white tank top. Her hair was tied up. Zero’s face lit up when he saw her.

 

“Miss me already?” Reaper smirked at Zero’s attempt at domestics. Zero placed the pancakes on a plate. He smiled and kissed her. 

 

“You're so beautiful.” Zero whispered in her ear. She smiled at him but walked away. 

 

“We have work to do today” She reminded him. He smiled and nodded. 

  
“Yes dear.” He commented dryly. She stuck out her tongue and they both laughed.


End file.
